The leukokinesis enhancing factor (LEF) found in normal human serum will be purified, and some of its physical and biological properties determined. The relationship of LEF to lung infections will be studied. The possible interaction of LEF with the cell-directed inhibitor of human plasma will be studied using a granulocyte migration assay procedure.